<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Game by ridgeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512921">The Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline'>ridgeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你得自己说出来才行，”罗契说，冷静地。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iorveth/Vernon Roche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楼下的酒吧里面人声鼎沸，夹杂着赌徒的呼喊和不怀好意的笑话，蒸汽透过地板，留下闷热而潮湿的气味。罗契背靠着墙壁，他双手稳定，拇指悬在皮带扣上面，但是还没有解开皮带。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊欧菲斯俯身笼罩着罗契，一只手按在罗契的脸颊旁边的墙上，独眼瞥着他。伊欧菲斯缓慢地呼吸着，没有说话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>隔得这么近，罗契几乎可以闻到他身上那股来自沼泽和山洞的恶臭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你得自己说出来才行，”罗契说，冷静地。因为这也是老把戏的一部分，“你今天来这里的工作已经结束了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“或者我可以就这么割断你的喉咙，”伊欧菲斯说，他的右手悬在短刀上方，“我打赌一定会很让人满意。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我怀疑，虽然我欣赏你为维持男子气概做出的努力，”罗契说，“不过我没有一下午的时间。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他偏了一下头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“而且我也没看到一屋子你的手下，在等着惊叹你的英勇无畏。”他继续说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊欧菲斯依然在看着他，脸庞坚硬，没有流露出表情。一如既往，他挣扎着，拒绝让步。楼下的笑声越来越大，罗契看着伊欧菲斯的瞳孔收紧，好奇自我惩罚对某些人来说是不是真的那么有趣，那么让人无法自拔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>又一分钟过去了，伊欧菲斯松了手。他低下头，跪了下去，然后抬起脸，张开嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>罗契解开皮带。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伊欧菲斯吸吮他的方式和做其他事情的方式差不多，急切，粗野而且不考虑后果。最初的几下吮吸之后，伊欧菲斯很快就被嘴里的阴茎呛住了。不过罗契无视他的反应，只是抓住伊欧菲斯的头发，把他的脸贴到自己的胯骨上。伊欧菲斯恼怒地挣扎着，不过他缓过了气来，继续一边满嘴污言秽语地咒骂，一边含着罗契。罗契依然无视他，继续缓缓地挺动下身，看着对面的墙壁，感觉漠然而好奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>似乎每个找上他的人——精灵——在最初的试探和一些你来我往的交换之后，都会展露出真实目的。他们总是需要他——需要他能做到的事情：他们的脑海里面有个人需要被伤害，被惩罚。有时候那个人是他们自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>罗契低下头，看着伊欧菲斯泛着浅红色的脸颊，好奇他在一群松鼠党洗澡的时候会怎么移开视线。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>实际上你可能只需要说出来就行，肯定有很多战友愿意上你的床，这是光荣的牺牲，</em>他想，<em>不过这满足不了了你，是不是?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>罗契的手指抚过伊欧菲斯滚烫的脸颊，然后轻掠过他的耳朵。伊欧菲斯稍微抬起脸，独眼钉住他，带着恶毒而桀骜不驯的神色。他依然含着罗契，看起来几乎显得淫秽，像是期待着罗契的下一个动作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们对视了一会儿，一直到罗契最终移开了手，拔出了湿漉漉的性器。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>总有一天他得停止这个游戏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“行了，”罗契说，“你想要什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>